The ocular surface of the eye is a complex biological region that maintains corneal clarity, regulates tear film, and protects the eye from intrusions. Ocular surface diseases and disorders negatively affect the surface of the eye, including the cornea and the tear film. Ocular surface diseases include Dry Eye Disease (DED), chronic DED, otherwise known as “chronic dry eye syndrome,” “dry eye syndrome,” or “keratoconjunctivitis sicca.” Symptoms of DED include unclear vision, irritation, itching, dryness, burning, light sensitivity, and possible loss of vision due to ocular surface damage. An estimated 3.2 million women and 1.68 million men aged 50 and over in the United States are affected by DED. The overall annual burden on the U.S. healthcare system from DED is estimated to be approximately $3.84 billion and the total estimated cost of DED on the population of the U.S. is estimated to be approximately $55.4 billion. The prevalence of DED increases linearly with age and appears to be higher in Asian populations.